Once More With Feeling
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: One day the Teen Titans begin singing and dancing for no apparent reason! While they sing, they let out their innermost secrets. Caution: This is a ridiculous fic with serious moments. BBRae RobStar CyJinx
1. The Madness Begins

A/N: This is sort of a parody of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Once More With Feeling" (the musical episode). Some of the songs will be changed, and others will stay as they are in the episode. This takes place between the episodes "The Prophecy" and "The End." Also, I don't usually support Beast Boy/Raven pairings, but it works so well in this fic. By the way, this is a _parody_, so don't take it seriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or BtVS.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Madness Begins 

Raven sat meditating in her room while her astral body explored the dark recesses of her mind. A blood red moon shone upon the scorched landscape, illuminating the sky filled with dark stars. Grey stone floated in the abyss of space, the only foliage being a few leafless, blackened trees. Raven walked among the many cawing ravens hopping on the ground. All of the sudden, a feeling came over her, an urge she could not ignore. It bubbled inside of her until she finally gave into the feeling. Raven began to sing.

(Many changes from original)  
**Raven:** Every single day the same arrangement,  
I go out and save the day,  
Still I always feel this strange estrangement,  
Nothing here is real, nothing here can stay.  
I've been making foes with magic shows  
Just hoping no one knows  
That I've been living without emotions,  
I'm walking through the part,  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart.  
I was always closed and kind of distant  
Now I find I'm opening,  
Seeming so afraid I find I'm missed and  
Nothing means a thing, life is out of swing, no one's noticing.  
**Ravens around her:** She does pretty well as a fiend from Hell,  
But lately we can tell that she's just living without emotions,  
Holding it inside,  
She doesn't seem to know that she hides.  
**Raven:** Will I stay this way forever,  
Sleep walk through my life's endeavor?  
**Ravens:** You just need to say-  
**Raven:** Whatever, I don't want to be  
Living without emotions,  
Losing all my drive,  
I can't even see if this is really me,  
And I just want to be ALIVE!

Raven sat down and stared at the ravens surrounding her. "Okay," she said, "that was weird. I didn't even know you guys could talk."

* * *

The next morning, Cyborg was in the kitchen making waffles, Raven was sitting on the couch reading, and Robin and Beast Boy were watching TV. Everyone turned at the sound of sliding doors to see an extremely happy Starfire waltz into the room. "Last night something wonderful happened!" she exclaimed. 

Robin turned red. "Star don't-"

"Robin and I sang!" she yelled. Robin turned redder.

Raven looked up from her book and Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped. "Oh my God!" yelled Cyborg. "You guys, too."

"Yeah," said Robin. Soon everyone was speaking at once.

"I was looking for socks, and all of the sudden I was singing about green socks!"

"It was wonderful. We sang and we danced in traditional earthly dancing ways."

"I was training and Star came in, and then we were singing about training…"

"I sang about my car, and I was dancing on my car, and it was weird…"

As soon as the hubbub died down, Starfire turned to Raven and asked, "What did you sing about, friend Raven?"

Raven stared at her alien friend a moment before saying, "I didn't sing."

"Oh." The Tamaranian hung her head.

"Well, what's going on?" The green changeling asked.

Robin answered, "I don't know, but we need to-" The leader of the Titans was interrupted by his half-metal friend and odd music from nowhere:

(Many changes)  
**Cyborg:** I've got a theory that it's a villain,  
A dancing villain, now something isn't right there.  
**Beast Boy:** I've got a theory Mad Mod is here again,  
And we're all stuck inside some wacky British nightmare.  
**Cyborg: **I've got a theory we should work this out,  
**Cyborg and Starfire:** It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?  
**Beast Boy:** It could be witches, some evil witches (Raven and Cyborg glare at Beast Boy) Witch is ridiculous 'cause witches they were persecuted wicked good and love the Earth and women power and I'll be over here.  
**Starfire:**I've got a theory it could be mumgorfs! (Everyone stares blankly at Starfire)  
Mumgorfs aren't just sweet like everybody supposes,  
They've got them long fungorts and funny little roznooz,  
And what's with all the glorbeks?  
What do they need such so many glorbeks for anyway?  
Mumgorfs, mumgorfs, it must be MUMGORFS!  
Or maybe clorbags.  
**Beast Boy:** I've got a theory we should work this fast,  
**Cyborg and BB** (glancing at Starfire): Because it clearly could get serious before it's past.  
**Robin:** I've got a theory it doesn't matter.  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Earthquakes, we've all been there,  
The same old shakes, why should we care?  
**All (except Raven):** What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute,  
We have to try, we'll pay the price,  
It's do or die, we'll all get by.  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
There's nothing we can't face,  
**Starfire:** Except for mumgorfs.

Raven, who had been able to resist the urge to sing, finally said, "That was odd."

Starfire sat next to her gothic friend and said cheerfully, "I thought it was wonderful!"

Robin quickly went back into leader mode. "This isn't normal." Raven rolled her eyes at the obviousness of his statement. Robin ignored her. "We have to find out who's behind this."

"I thought it didn't matter," Raven deadpanned.

Robin glared at her. "Well, it's not like it's Slade, but it's still a problem we have to deal with."

Cyborg interjected, "Well, is it just us? Are we the only people singing?"

Raven stood and went to the computer. After typing a few keys, the computer zoomed in on a map of Jump City. Soon a street corner was visible on the screen. A man and some others were dancing outside of a dry cleaner. Raven turned on the volume.

(No changes)  
**Man:** They got the mustard OUT!  
**Others in background: **They got the mustard out!

Raven turned off the computer and turned around to face the rest of the Titans. "It's not just us."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this is not what I usually write, but it's fun, so just enjoy it! Flames are accepted. 


	2. On with the Chaos

A/N: The pairings in this will be Rob/Star, BB/Rae, and Cy/Jinx. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or the songs from BtVS.

* * *

Chapter 2: On with the Chaos! 

"Well," said Cyborg rising to his feet. "I'll let you guys research this singing phenomenon. Waffles are on the table. Meanwhile, I need to go…work on my car." With that said, Cyborg ran out of the Titan's living room.

Cyborg was not going to work on his car, however. Instead he was driving the car to a nearby diner where a certain sorceress was waiting.

"Cyborg!" Jinx called, waving to get his attention. Cyborg quickly hurried over to her and sat across from her in the booth.

"Hi, Jinx. Did you have any trouble slipping out?"

"Not a bit," the pink-haired witch replied. "Everyone was dancing and singing."

"Same with us."

"It was disturbing. Mammoth and Gizmo can't sing." Jinx gave a very amusing disgusted look.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "When are you going to ditch the criminals and come work with us?" Jinx looked down at her lap. Cyborg quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Jinx. It's just that you know what you're doing is wrong."

"I know you're just worried. I'm working on 'doing good,' but no one trusts me now. It will take a while." Jinx seemed sad.

"I trust you." Jinx smiled broadly.

"Well," she said, picking up a menu, "let's order before our breakfast becomes a Broadway musical."

As soon as she finished those words music began to play.

(Minimal changes) (Try to imagine Cyborg dancing like Tara when she sings this song snicker snicker)  
**Cyborg:** I lived my life in shadow,  
Never the sun on my face,  
It didn't seem so sad though,  
I figured that was my place,  
Now I'm bathed in light,  
Something just isn't right,  
I'm under you spell,  
How else could it be  
Feeling this inside of me,  
It's magic I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily.  
You are my world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air,  
I always took for granted  
Nothing like this could be there,  
But your power's shown  
Brighter than any I've known,  
I'm under your spell,  
Nothing I can do,  
You just took my soul with you,  
You worked your charm so well,  
Finally I knew, everything I dreamed was true,  
You made me believe!  
The moon to the tide,  
I can feel you inside,  
I'm under your spell,  
Surging like the sea,  
Holding you so helplessly,  
I break with every swell,  
Lost in ecstasy,  
My pink-haired girl is holding me  
You make me complete!

* * *

"I don't think he's working on his car," the green changeling suddenly said. He had been staring at the ceiling for the past half-an-hour while Starfire, Raven, and Robin researched old newspapers and crime records for information on their latest musical problem. 

"Who, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Cyborg, of course!" Beast Boy now sat up and looked at Starfire. "I think he's out with a girl."

Robin spoke up in defense of his metal friend, "Cyborg wouldn't do that."

"Of course he would!"

"Do you want to go down and check?" Raven asked in monotone.

"No," Beast Boy answered.

"Then shut up," Raven said. Her voice dripped with malice. She hadn't been able to meditate yet which made Beast Boy's annoyances much more annoying than usual.

Beast Boy did not bother them for the rest of the day.

* * *

A few hours later, Cyborg still had not returned from "fixing his car," though now the other Titans knew that he wasn't in the garage. Beast Boy had eventually gotten tired of staring at the ceiling and had left the tower for unknown destinations. Raven had also left, but she simply went to her room to meditate. That left Starfire and Robin alone in the Titan's living room. 

After a while, Robin turned away from the computer screen to face Starfire. "Um, Star, we've been on a few, um, dates, right?" Robin's face became crimson as he said this.

Starfire smiled widely and answered, "Yes, Robin, we have been on the date before."

Robin blushed deeper as he continued, "And, um, we are pretty much going out, right.?"

Starfire looked confused at this. "No, Robin, we are not going out. We are staying in and researching the awkward singing."

Robin smiled at her naïveté. In was one of her cutest features. "Yeah, but when the press asks if you're my girlfriend or if I'm you're boyfriend, we've always said no."

"Correct."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should say yes. That we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean." Robin was now as red as his costume. Starfire was smiling so wide that it seemed as if her face would break if her smile became any larger.

"Oh, yes, Robin! That would be wonderful!" Starfire lunged forward and gave Robin such a monstrous hug that he felt as if his ribs were crushing into his lungs.

"Star- I- can't- breathe!" Robin gave a sigh of relieve as the strong alien released him. She was blushing too.

"I am sorry, boyfriend Robin." Robin grinned at his new title. Suddenly though, Starfire turned around as if to face some unseen audience and began to sing.

(Many changes) (I didn't make Star talk weird because that would have been too hard)  
**Starfire:** This is the man with whom I can feel very safe and  
Isn't he fine?  
My claim to fame as the Princess of Tamaran,  
That world was mine,  
But I'm out of the biz,  
That name I made I trade for this,  
The only trouble is-  
I'll never tell.  
**Robin: **She is the one, she's such wonderful fun,  
Such passion and grace,  
Strong in a fight when her light is my only brace  
My only brace,  
I'll never let her go,  
The love we've known can only grow,  
There's just on thing that-  
No, I'll never tell,  
**Both:** Cause there's nothing to tell.  
**Starfire:** He trains  
**Robin:** She sings  
**Starfire:** Say 'Slade' and he freaks  
**Robin:** She makes these nasty puddings that I can't describe  
**Starfire:** I sing, he's running  
**Robin:** She thinks she's really funny  
**Starfire:** His money makes him trendy in Gotham's eyes  
**Both:** Though life gets kind of scary  
**Robin:** Like she thinks I'm ordinary  
**Starfire:** Like it's all just temporary  
**Robin:** Like her toes are kind of hairy  
**Both:** But it's all very well 'cause God knows I'll never tell  
**Starfire:** When we get mad  
He just hides behind his daddy  
Now look he's getting batty  
'Cause he knows that I know  
**Robin:** She clings  
She's needy  
She's also not that witty  
She never-  
**Starfire:** His costume's silly  
**Robin:** This is my verse hello!  
She-  
**Starfire:** (Starfire starts dancing wildly) Look at me I'm dancing crazy! (Robin joins her)  
(After some dancing)  
**Both:** You know  
**Robin:** You're quite the charmer  
**Starfire:** My knight in armor  
**Robin:** You're the nicest of the Titans  
With your eyes as green as lichen on your beautiful looking face  
(More music)  
**Starfire:** He swell  
**Robin: **She's sweller  
**Starfire:** He'll always be my feller  
**Robin: **That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified  
**Starfire:** I've seen this play  
There's dating then we'll stray  
I know that come that day I'll want to run and hide  
**Both:** I lied, I said it's easy  
I've tried, but there's these fears I can't quell  
**Robin: **Is she looking for my pot of gold?  
**Starfire:** Will I look good when I've gotten old?  
**Robin: **Will our lives become too stressful if the Titans aren't successful?  
**Starfire: **When I get so worn and wrinkly, do you think Robin will see me?  
**Robin: **Am I crazy  
**Starfire:** Is this thoughtless  
**Robin: **Am I dating a princess  
**Both:** We can't live our lives kissless, so we'll make our lives Hell  
But thank God I'll never tell,  
I swear that I'll never tell,  
**Robin: **My lips are sealed  
**Starfire: **I plead the fifth  
**Robin: **Nothing to see, move it along  
**Both: **I'll never-  
Tell!

Robin and Starfire stared at each other for a moment before Robin said, "We have got to stop this."

* * *

A/N: These chapters may seem kind of short, but that is because the songs are the main parts. Appreciate them! The changes took forever. 


	3. Chaotic Kidnappings

A/N: Sorry, Beast Boy is a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT of the songs from BtVS.

* * *

Chapter 3:Chaotic Kidnappings 

Excerpt from the_ Jump City Times_

_Last night a body was found off Fourth Street. The man seemed to have burned to death. A couple who was walking by the alley when man died told this reporter, "We were walking down the street and heard dancing. We saw the man in the alley dancing, which isn't exactly unusual lately, but he called for help. He looked downright scared! Then he started smoking, and before we knew it, he was on fire! It was like spontaneous human combustion or something! I've never seen anything like it." As everyone knows, Jump City has of late been host to a musical of sorts. People, including this reporter, have broken into song for no apparent reason. Detectives are still trying to find out whether the singing has anything to do with spontaneous human combustion, and in the meantime, our city must sit and wait._

* * *

While Starfire and Robin were singing, Beast Boy was visiting some ruins. In the center of the ruins was a statue of a girl with a plate that read, "A Teen Titan A True Friend." Beast Boy was holding a bouquet of flowers. He quietly walked toward the statue and kneeled in front of the plate. Very gently, he laid the flowers at the foot of the statue, and softly ran his fingers over the plate. This was his routine. Every week he would exchange old flowers for new ones at Terra's grave. Then he would simply sit for a while, and pray that she would come back. He would hope against hope that the rock would soften and turn back to skin, and she would be with him. Today, though, it was a little different, for music began to play. 

(Many changes)  
**Beast Boy:** You died about a year ago  
But she can make me feel like it isn't so  
And why I want to be with her  
I think I finally know  
I'm scared, ashamed of what I feel  
And I can't tell the one I love  
I know she couldn't deal  
Tell this to the dead girl here  
None of this is real  
Just great, I don't want to play  
'Cause being with her touches me  
More than I can say  
But I still love the dead girl here  
So I've got to stay away  
I've got to let you rest in peace  
Let you rest in peace  
Let you get some sleep  
I've got to take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep  
I can lay your body down, but I can't find my sweet relief  
I've got to let you rest in peace  
She knows she's got a loyal friend  
And I'd just love to have this stage  
Go ahead and end  
Well until it does I'm sure what was  
Will never ever mend  
You can never rest in peace  
You need to rest in peace  
You need to get some sleep  
I need to take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep  
I can lay your body down, but I can't find my sweet relief  
You can never rest in peace  
I know I should go  
But I stay by you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
Oh, my heart can beat, and it breaks my chest  
But I am sure she's unimpressed  
I'll leave you be  
And let you rest in peace  
Let you get some sleep  
I'll just take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep  
I'll just lay your body down, but I won't find my sweet relief  
I'll let you rest in peace  
I will just let you rest in peace

* * *

Cyborg was still on his date with Jinx. They were walking around town, just enjoying each other's company. They walked to the park and sat on a bench. A slight breeze blew through the park, cooling the couple. The scene was completely perfect. 

"Hey, Jinx," Cyborg said. "I have something for you." Jinx looked at Cyborg eagerly. "I remembered that you like gold so-"

"It's gold!" Jinx said positively glowing.

Cyborg smiled and pulled from a compartment a beautiful gold necklace. A deep red stone was held in a gold diamond-shaped piece. It was strung on a gold chain.

Jinx looked positively thrilled. "Oh, Cyborg, it's beautiful."

"Here," he said, "let me put it on you." Before Cyborg could put the necklace on Jinx, however, his arm began beeping. "Sorry, hold on."

Cyborg pressed a button and a screen appeared on his arm. It was Robin. "Cyborg, you need to come back to the tower. I think we have a lead."

Cyborg sighed. "Sorry," Cyborg said. He stood and kissed Jinx gently. "I have to go." Jinx looked sad, but nodded. "I'll meet you later," he said before rushing off.

After Cyborg left, Jinx returned to the place she shared with her teammates. Jinx stood before her bedroom mirror and examined the necklace. She then put it on. All of the sudden, Jinx her footsteps coming to her room. As she turned around she saw some odd looking men. Actually they looked more like puppets than men, and they were coming toward her. "Who are you?" she asked slightly scared. Jinx prepared to blast them with magic, but before she could, they rushed her and pushed a cloth to her face. Jinx sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Jinx awoke she was in an old warehouse. Slowly she stood. She noticed the puppet men guarding the door, and decided to take her chance. Jinx ran to the door and blasted the puppets with her magic. They were thrown back, but only briefly. They quickly stood and blocked her exit. Jinx blasted them with more magic but they ducked and dodged the pink energy. One came toward her and, with one hand, threw her across the room. Jinx landed hard, aching all over. Then, music began to play, and she could hear someone tap dancing. Jinx turned to see a creature even odder than the puppets. The "man" wore a bright blue suit. His shirt and tie were both blue as well. His skin and eyes were red. One of his eyes was normal in shape while the other was slightly deformed. All of this was topped off with a red goatee. 

(Few changes)  
**Demon: **Why did you run away?  
Don't you like my style?  
Why don't you come and play  
I guarantee a great big smile  
I come from the imagination  
And I'm here strictly by your invocation  
So what do you say?  
Why don't we dance awhile?  
I'm the hottest fling  
I'm the twist and shout  
When you gotta sing  
When you gotta let it out  
You call me and I come a-running  
I turn the music on, I bring the fun in  
Now we're partyin'  
That's what it's all about  
'Cause I know what you feel, girl  
I know just what you feel, girl  
All these melodies they go on too long  
Then that energy starts to come on  
Way too strong  
All those hearts lay open at my feet  
Plus some customers just died combustin'  
That's the penalty when life is but a song  
You brought me down into this town  
So when we blow this scene  
Back we will go to my kingdom below  
And you will be my queen  
'Cause I know what you feel, girl  
**Jinx:** Oh you mean you and me, would it be very legal  
**Demon:** I'll marry you, girl  
**Jinx:** What do you mean, I'm sixteen so this queen thing's illegal  
**Demon:** I can bring whole cities to ruin  
And still have time to get a soft shoe in  
**Jinx:** Well that's great, but I'm late and I'd hate to delay him  
**Demon:** Something's cooking, I'm at the griddle  
I bought Nero his very first fiddle  
**Jinx:** He'll get pissed if I'm missed, see my boyfriend's a Titan

The music suddenly stopped and the demon turned to look at her. "A Titan?"

"Yeah," Jinx said meekly.

The demon smiled maniacally, and then turned to his puppet-like minions. "Find them," he said. "Tell them everything. I want to see the Titans burn."

Jinx's eyes grew wide. What had she done?

**Demon: **Now we're partyin'  
That's what it's all about!


	4. Endings

A/N: Beast Boy is very OOC. Also, this gets kind of serious, but they're letting out their feelings so it has to be a little serious.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or the songs from BtVS.

* * *

Chapter 4: Endings 

Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven were congregated in the Titans living room. "Where's Beast Boy," Cyborg asked.

Robin answered, "He's on his way."

"So what's going on?" Raven asked.

"We found something. It seems that last night a man was singing and he suddenly caught on fire."

"Somebody set him on fire!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"No, I mean," Robin paused, amazed at what he was saying, "spontaneous human combustion."

Cyborg laughed. "But that's impossible."

"I know."

As Robin said that, something crashed through large window in the Titan's living room. A life-sized puppet stood in front of them.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg.

Raven looked frightened. "It's a demon!"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg turned to her and said in unison, "A demon!"

"What do you want?" Raven asked, trying to sound threatening.

"My master has Cyborg's girlfriend held captive at the old warehouse. He wants you to come." The demon then jumped back out of the window and was gone.

"Who's your girlfriend," Robin asked.

Cyborg blushed. "Jinx."

Robin sighed. "I should have known."

"We will fight this demon and get back Jinx," Starfire said, sounding certain.

Raven looked skeptical. "You have never fought a demon before. How do you know you can beat one? This one may not be as strong as my father-"

"We'll beat your father," Robin said.

"You have no idea what he's like, what demons are like." Raven turned and stormed out, heading to her room.

Music began to play in Raven's room, as well as the Titan's living room and wherever Beast Boy was.

(Many changes)  
**Raven:** I was born of fire, but I feel so cold  
My icy flames are always black  
I want to feel, oh, I just want to heal  
The fire's coming back  
Now through the smoke he calls to me  
To make my way across the flames  
To bring him here  
The one that rules my fear  
Do I have a say?  
So I will walk through the fire  
'Cause I can't stop the burn  
I will walk through the fire  
And let it-  
**Beast Boy: **Where are we now? We cannot hide  
He'll find us anywhere we go  
Will we die?  
Will Trigon come to life?  
How can we ever know?  
So she will walk through the fire  
The world stops as it turns  
She will walk through the fire  
And let it-  
**Starfire:** Can we do a thing to save us?  
Will everyone just blame us?  
Has this gone to far is it all done?  
**Cyborg: **What if the prophecy is wrong?  
**Robin: **Cy has a point that's strong  
No one really knows what is to come  
**Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg: **We'll see it through  
It's what we're always here to do  
So she won't walk through the fire  
**Raven:** So one by one they turn from me  
They shouldn't face my father's wrath  
**Starfire: **What can't we face?  
**Raven: **Because I froze  
Not one among them knows  
And never can be told  
**Cyborg:** She came from the depths of evil  
**Beast Boy:** I will never ever leave her  
**Starfire:** Everything is turning out so dark  
**Raven:** Living without emotions  
**Beast Boy:** He will never ever get her  
**Jinx:** I think this line's mostly filler  
**Robin:** She never told us before  
**Raven:** These endless days are finally ending in a blaze  
**All:** So I/she will walk through the fire  
The point of no return  
I/she must walk through the fire  
And let it BURN  
Let it BURN  
Let it BURN  
Let it BURN!

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg began to make their way to the warehouse. They called Beast Boy and asked him to meet them there. 

Raven was still in her room, trying to decide what to do. Should she fight the demon to help Jinx, or should she let her friends fight the demon to see just how tough one was? She couldn't let Jinx be taken to Hell, though. Raven would fight. She teleported to the warehouse.

When Raven arrived at the warehouse, she saw Jinx and the demon sitting in plushy chairs. Jinx looked frightened. "Raven!" she called. "Help!"

The demon turned to Raven and smiled. "Ah, Raven, I had forgotten you were a Teen Titan. You're Trigon's daughter, correct?"

"That's right," Raven answered coldly.

"Won't Trigon be mad if his daughter burns?"

"Probably."

"What do you really think you're going to do?"

"Save Jinx from an eternity in Hell, or die trying," Raven said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" the demon asked feigning surprise. "I thought you didn't even like Jinx."

"Well, it's not like I've got long to live."

"You could fight you father," the demon suggested.

"I could."

The demon seemed surprised once again. "Don't you want to live? Don't you love life?"

Music began to play as Raven said, "I think you already know."

(Some changes)  
**Raven:** Life's a show  
And we all play a part  
And when the music starts  
We open up our hearts (At this point the Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire have arrived)  
It's alright  
If something's come out wrong  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along  
Where there's life there's hope  
Everyday's a gift  
Wishes can come true  
Whistle while you work  
So work all day  
To be like other girls  
To fit in in this glittering world  
Don't give me songs  
Don't give me songs  
Give me something to sing about  
I need something to sing about  
Life's a song you don't get to rehearse  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse  
Still my friends don't know I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for  
All the joy life sends  
Family and friends  
All the choices and bends  
Knowing that it ends  
Well that depends  
And if they let you go  
And if they know enough to know  
With all I've found  
I leave the crowd  
He causes pain  
He instills fear  
I can still hear  
The screaming  
So that's my refrain  
The king of Hell  
I know very well  
He's coming  
We cannot stop his coming  
So give me something to sing about  
Please, give me something  
(Raven then begins to dance crazily and almost catches fire until Beast boy runs in and stops her)  
**Beast Boy:** Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this  
It's living  
We'll get along  
The pain that you feel  
Only can heal  
By fighting  
We have to go on fighting  
So someone here is fighting.

Clapping could be heard in the background. "Now that's a show stopping number, not the fireworks I was looking for-"

He was cut off by Robin, "Get out of here." Robin's voice was solid, unwavering.

"Is that anger?" the demon asked, slightly amused. "Well, I suppose Jinxy and I should be going."

Cyborg stepped forward and growled, "You're not taking her."

The demon laughed. "It's the rules. She summoned me, so now she's my queen."

Jinx stood up in protest. "Cyborg, I didn't. I promise."

The demon laughed once more. "You're wearing my talisman."

"But I gave that to her," Cyborg said. "I found it in Beast Boy's room…"

Everyone turned to Beast Boy. His green skin turned slightly red. "Well I didn't know what was going to happen. I just wanted to see Raven happy, and with singing and dancing…" He hung his head.

The demon now looked slightly amused. "Well that's a twist."

Starfire looked confused though. She asked, "Is friend Beast Boy now going to be your queen?" Beast Boy's head jerked up, and his eyes grew wide.

The demon considered this. "It's tempting, but I think we'll ignore that just this once." Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief. Music started up again, and the demon began to sing.

(No changes)  
**Demon: **What a lot of fun  
You guys have been real swell  
And there's not a one  
Who can say this ended well  
All those secrets you've been concealing  
Say you're happy now once more with feeling  
Well I got to run  
See you all in HELL!

The demon disappeared as the word "hell" echoed through the room. Everyone just sat and looked at each other for a moment before new music started.

(No changes)  
**Jinx:** Where do we go from here?  
**All: **Where do we go from here?  
**Cyborg: **The battles done and we kinda won  
**Cyborg and Raven: **So we sound our victory cheer  
Where do we go from here?  
**Robin and Starfire: **Why is the path unclear  
When we know hope is near  
**All: **Understand we'll go hand in hand  
But we'll walk alone in fear  
Where do we go from here?  
When does the end appear? (Beast Boy quietly slips out, tired of singing. Raven quietly follows him)  
When do the trumpets cheer?  
The curtains close on a kiss God knows  
We can tell the end is here  
Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?

Raven followed Beast Boy outside. "Beast Boy," she called. The green changeling turned around.

"Yeah, Raven."

"I, um, I wanted to say-"

Beast Boy cut her off, "You don't have to say anything. We had no idea Trigon was so… I'm sorry about this."

"You shouldn't know what he's like." Raven looked to the ground, ashamed.

"Yes, Raven, I should." Raven looked up, surprised that he had said "I." He stepped toward her and continued, "You're always so sad, and now I know why. I want to make you happy, and I want to share you pain."

Tears welled in Raven's eyes and began to fall down her cheeks. "Beast Boy, I…"

She didn't finish, and she didn't need to. Beast Boy walked up, and kissed her. Raven kissed back. Her powers burst through their restraints from her new emotions and black fireworks showered the sky. In that moment, Raven felt happy, truly happy.

WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?

(Drop curtain)


End file.
